Who are You?
by Yuuri-chan WhiteWings
Summary: Lucy tiba-tiba diajak pacaran oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dari sebuah website dan Lucy menerimanya dengan syarat bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dengan begitu, dia bisa memenuhi tantangan Natsu, musuhnya. Akankah Lucy jatuh cinta? (bad summary, mind to review?)
1. Chapter 1

**Kembali lagi dengan Yuuri (n_n) Kali ini dengan cerita baru (n_n) dan hari sabtu, Yuuri akan update fic yang satunya lagi (u_u) Baiklah ini dia, Hope you Like it^^**

**.**

**.**

**My fic**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**Who are You?**

**Chapter 1 : I can't fallen Love**

**.**

Gadis pirang itu duduk termenung menunggu sahabatnya yang bernama Levy. Dia diam membisu dengan pandangan yang menerawang jendela, terlihat berbagai aktifitas yang ada kini. Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk kedatangan para murid baru.

Ya, benar. Lucy adalah gadis kelas 1 SMA di Fairy Tail Academy. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah disini, mungkin saja ia akan merasa kesepian karena tidak punya teman namun sekarang tidak lagi.

Sahabatnya sejak SD, Levy juga bersekolah disini dan beruntungnya juga sekelas dengan gadis itu. Lucy mendengus kesal, ia menyesal karena terlalu cepat datang. Lucy bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan menuju kaca di sudut kelas.

"Sekarang, aku sudah cantik, ne?" Ucap Lucy pada dirinya sendiri seraya tersenyum manis. Dulu, Lucy sangat gendut, berjerawat, jelek tetapi sekarang? Ia begitu cantik, tubuhnya sudah berubah, wajah yang mulus, gadis berparas cantik.

"Tentu saja! Ini karena Levy yang menyuruhku diet selama satu minggu penuh. Dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya bisa seperti ini… Apa teman-temanku masih bisa mengenaliku, ya?" Sambung Lucy.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan gadis berambut biru yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh gadis blonde ini. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya, dengan cepat Lucy berlari menuju Levy lalu berhenti ketika Levy sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kau lama sekali, Levy-chan!"

"Ah… Gomen gomen!" Levy segera duduk disamping tempat duduk Lucy, Lucy kembali menduduki kursi itu lalu berbalik menghadap Levy. Perlahan, mereka mulai mengobrol untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan mereka. Banyak pembicaraan yang membelok dari topik namun akhirnya kembali lagi ke pokok permasalahan.

Tak terasa waktu pun berlalu, bel pertanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Upacara penerimaan murid baru dilaksanakan kemarin, jadi hari ini proses pembelajaran langsung dimulai. Levy dan Lucy segera menghentikan percakapan mereka ketika bel berbunyi dan melihat ke sekitar.

Banyak orang baru yang ada di kelas itu, yang tak mereka kenal. "Ne, Levy-chan. Tidak terasa kalau sudah banyak yang datang, ne?" . Levy mengangguk pelan lalu kembali melihat ke sekitarnya dan terhenti ketika melihat pemuda berambut pink bersama teman-temannya yang berambut raven dan hitam.

Levy menggoyangkan badan Lucy lalu menunjuk ke arah pemuda-pemuda itu. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipis Lucy.

"Oi stripper, ternyata kita sekelas, ya?!"

"Baguslah, dengan begitu aku bisa menghajarmu, flamehead!"

"Aku yang akan memusnahkan kalian berdua duluan, gihee"

Kira-kira itulah yang mereka katakan sekarang, Lucy segera memalingkan wajahnya berharap pemuda itu serta teman-temannya tak mengenali dirinya. Levy menghela nafas pelan dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Lucy pelan.

"OHAYOUUU!" Sapa seseorang yang lumayan pendek, bukan… sangat pendek. Seperti kakek-kakek yang sudah beruban, dengan semangatnya menyapa semua yang ada disana. Kakek itu adalah seorang guru, lebih tepatnya akan menjadi wali kelas di kelas X-B ini.

"Ohayou, sensei!" Balas semuanya serentak, beberapa kembali ke tempat duduknya lalu tersenyum manis pada kakek itu. Kakek itu mulai berjalan menuju meja guru dan menatap seluruh murid. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu meletakkan buku-bukunya di atas mejanya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya adalah Makarov dan saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama 1 tahun penuh. Semoga kalian bisa diajak bekerja sama!" Ucap kakek bernama Makarov itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Semuanya tersenyum juga dan diam mendengarkan Makarov.

"Baiklah, sebagai langkah awal… Kita akan memperkenalkan diri kita masing-masing. Mulai dari ujung sana!" Gadis yang ditunjuk Makarov pun berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Dia memakai daster berwarna merah dan ada lambang sekolah di sebelah kiri baju itu. Ia adalah seorang ketua kedisiplinan.

Walaupun baru masuk, ia tak segan-segan melawan kakak kelasnya dan seaktu masa orientasi ia berhasil mematahkan tulang 33 orang seniornya membuatnya menjabat sebagai ketua kedisiplinan tanpa pemilihan terlebih dahulu.

"Perkenalkan nama saya, Erza Scarlet. Yoroshiku" Ucapnya singkat dengan senyuman yang menutupi sifat sesungguhnya yang amat mengerikan. Semuanya menjawab Erza dengan 'yoroshiku ne' serentak.

"Ne, Lu-chan! Itu kan Erza! Teman SD kita!" Kata Levy dengan pandangan masih terfokus pada Erza yang sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya. Sedangkan Lucy masih melihat detailnya seseorang yang bernama Erza itu.

**Lucy POV**

E-Erza? Dulu Erza kan sangat pendek dan sekarang? Sudah tinggi dan anggun! Erza sangat berubah, sungguh! Aku melihat pada Levy-chan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Erza sudah berubah! Levy-chan membalas tatapan ku dengan tatapan yang sama. Lalu kami menghentikannya dengan tertawa kecil pada akhirnya.

"Erza juga akan terkejut ketika melihat kau yang seperti ini, Lu-chan!" Ujar Levy dan aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis. Levy melihat ke sampingnya. Ternyata orang itu sedang memperkenalkan diri pada yang lainnya. Gadis itu bernama Mirajane, dan kini ia sudah berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya.

Levy berdiri lalu berjalan ke depan kelas. "Namaku Levy Mcgarden, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Ucap Levy seraya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Aku mulai melirik pemude berambut hitam bernama Gajeel yang menatap heran Levy.

"O-oi! Kenapa ada si kecil disini?" Bisiknya pada teman sebelahnya, Gray. Aku tertawa kecil melihat Gajeel yang mulai bingung. Ayolah Gajeel, kau suka pada Levy-chan, kan? Hihi… Tunggu,.. Levy-chan sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya berarti… Oh tidak!

Aku melangkah pelan, menunduk berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan poni-poniku agar Natsu, si pinky dan teman-temannya tak mengenali wajahku. Kalian tau? Sewaktu SMP, Natsu selalu membullyku! Dia memanggilku kucing beranak karena tubuhku yang gendut dan jerawatan. Mou… iie!

Aku mulai menegakkan wajahku lalu melihat ke arah Levy, tak kuat menatap yang belum aku kenal. "Perkenalkan namaku adalah Lucy H. Yoroshiku ne Minna-san…" Kataku berjalan cepat menuju tempat dudukku. Aku tau semua heran dengan singkatan nama keluargaku, tapi nanti Natsu akan tau kalau ini aku dan kembali membullyku lagi. Kulihat Natsu mulai melihatku, apa dia mengetahuiku?! Tidak… Tidak mungkin…. Ne, Lucy, kau harus tetap tenang dan—dia malah mempertajam tatapannya… Oh tidak… Kami-sama….

**SKIP TIME**

Aku berjalan cepat sambil menunduk, sekarang aku khawatir kalau Natsu melihatku. Aku berjalan menuju kantin, berjalan… berjalan.. ber—PUKK! Aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang! Oh tidak, aku menegakkan kepalaku, berharap bukan Nat—

"Hati-hati kalau jalan" Ucap… Natsu keras. OH TIDAKK! Aku segera berlari meninggalkan Natsu akan tetapi ia memegang tanganku dengan kuat sampai-sampai aku kesakitan dibuatnya.

"Kau… Kenapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu, yah?"

"A-Apa? Maaf, saya tidak mengenal anda!" Sanggahku gugup, dan melepaskan pegangan Natsu namun ia malah memperkuat pegangannya.

"Kau… Lucy Heartfilia, kan?" Tanya Natsu sedikit ragu, tampaknya. Ah! Aku dapat ide bagus! Aku menggeleng cepat lalu melepaskan tangannya dan menatap iris onyxnya.

"Bukan, namaku adalah Lucy Ho… Lucy Hollen! Mungkin anda salah orang, banyak yang bernama Lucy di dunia ini!" Ucapku lalu berjalan meninggalkannya baru beberapa langkah aku dapat mendengar kata-katanya yang pelan.

"Dasar bodoh…" GAWATTT! Natsu mengenalku!? Oh ini akan menjadi hari-hari yang buruk dalam hidupku! Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju kantin, huh…

**End Lucy POV**

Natsu tersenyum sinis lalu melihat sahabatnya yang baru keluar dari WC. Sahabatnya itu heran dengan Natsu yang tersenyum sinis entah kepada siapa. Gray segera berjalan, pura-pura tak mengenali Natsu karena malu.

"Oi! Gray! Aku disini, bodoh!" Gray berbalik lalu tersenyum gugup. Sebenarnya Gray takut karena Natsu senyum-senyum tak menentu, tanpa sebab menurutnya dan menganggap Natsu sudah gila.

"Kau percaya kalau Lucy H. itu Lucy yang kita kenal?" Ucap Natsu membuka pembicaraan.

"Mana mungkin?! Bukannya dia itu sangat gendut dan jelek? Ah! Dasar, kau itu terlalu sering memikirkannya sampai-sampai menganggap gadis tadi itu adalah Lucy Heartfillia!" Balas Gray yang mulai berjalan mendekati Natsu.

'Jadi, hanya aku yang menyadarinya, ne? Kucing beranak?' Batin Natsu.

**OOO**

Lucy memperhatikan seisi kelas dengan gugup. Ia melihat Erza yang berjalan pelan padanya dan duduk di kursi di depannya. "Kau… Lucy Heartfillia? Apa aku benar?" Tanya Erza teramat sopan dan manis. Aku mengangguk pelan, tampak Erza yang terkejut melihatnya.

"K-Kau sudah berubah, Lucy!"

"Kau juga Erza!"

Mereka berdua mulai berpelukan hangat, semua itu berakhir sampai Natsu dan teman-temannya datang bersama Levy. Levy duduk dengan lesu di sebelah Lucy dan menyapa Erza sebentar. Sedangkan Natsu, Gray, Gajeel berdiri di dekat Lucy, memperhatikan Lucy lebih tepatnya.

"A-ada apa?"

"Mereka memaksaku untuk menunjukkan dimana kau berada, Lu-chan!" Bisik Levy pelan. Lucy mulai ketakutan melihat gerak-gerik Natsu dan teman-temannya.

"Kalau diperhatikan, mereka sangat berbeda!" Ungkap Gray, Gajeel mengangguk setuju.

"Wajahnya juga berbeda, dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau menyamakan mereka yang jelas-jelas berbeda?!" Bentak Gajeel pada Natsu yang memukul meja Lucy dengan keras.

"Maaf, sepertinya kartu siswa anda terjatuh" Kata Natsu sopan, memberikan kartu itu pada Lucy. 'Aku sudah tamat, Natsu sudah mengetahuinya…' Batin Lucy.

"Coba kami lihat!" Gray merebut kartu itu lalu membaca namanya, matanya terbelalak kaget begitu juga dengan Gajeel. Mereka amat terkejut dengan Lucy yang baru.

"Heheh, kucing beranak punya bentuk baru!" Ujar Natsu setengah mengejek. Lucy menggembungkan pipinya lalu menoleh pada Levy.

"Berhenti memanggilku kucing beranak! Dasar batu api!" Balas Lucy, Natsu tersenyum sinis lalu mendekati Lucy.

"Biarpun kau operasi plastik, tetap takkan ada yang mau jadi pacarmu, dasar bodoh!" Lanjut Natsu, Lucy memalingkan wajahnya melihat Natsu. Kini mereka saling bertatapan. Lucy berdiri dan memukul meja dengan keras.

"Jaga mulutmu, Dragneel!"

"Aku benarkan, Heartfillia? Kau saja masih belum punya pacar!"

"Ahaha! Bagaimana denganmu? Adakah gadis bodoh yang mau denganmu?"

**Di tempat lain…**

"Hachiiii!" Gadis SMP berambut putih pendek itu bersin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan miliknya. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku…" Pikir gadis itu.

**Kembali ke tempat itu…**

"Dasar… Kau membuatku kesal! Baiklah aku menantangmu! Siapa yang cepat mempunyai pacar. Dia yang menang, bagaimana?" Ucap Natsu. Lucy tersenyum sinis lalu menyetujui tantangan Natsu. Mereka berdua pun berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Lu-chan! Aku akan membantumu!"

"Arigatou ne, Levy-chan!"

**ooo**

Lucy mulai mengutak-atik laptopnya. Menggunakan internet dari Wi-fi khusus di rumahnya yang sangat mewah. Lucy tersenyum ketika berhasil mendapatkan website yang ia cari.

"Mennow! Ini dia website yang dikatakan oleh Levy-chan!"

Lucy meng-klik website itu dan tampak tampilan depan yang membutuhkan Log in untuk masuk kedalamnya. Lucy menekan 'Sign Up' lalu kembali tersenyum. Kata Levy, website ini wajib menggunakan nama palsu entah apa alasannya. Disini kita bisa chat dengan siapa saja, membuat status dan di-like banyak orang ataupun hanya sekedar mengomentari.

Lucy membuat '**Vanilla3421**' sebagai nama akunnya dan '**LucyLevy-chan_nyaa~**' sebagai passwordnya. Senyuman Lucy melebar ketika akunnya sudah berhasil. Ia mulai meng-upload foto profilnya dengan foto krim vanila.

'**Sucsess! **

**Find Friends **

**Start Chat**

**Profile**'

Lucy memilih 'find friends' lalu mulai menambahkan akun-akun yang disarankan dengan acak. Perlahan, banyak pemberitahuan yang mulai menghampiri akun Lucy.

' **Bookworm94733 add you!**

**Water_Rain999 add you!**

**FlameKey000 add you!**

**WhiteHairs533 add you!**

**celover999 add you!**

**IloveSteel743 add you!**

**Letmekillyou990**'

Lucy tersenyum senang, sekarang ia bisa berteman dengan 7 orang baru di dunia maya. Tiba-tiba Lucy mendapatkan pesan dari '**FlameKey000**'. Lucy membuka pesan itu dan terkejut dengan isinya.

'**FlameKey000**

**Apa kamu sudah punya pacar?**'

"Baru kenal sudah bertanya yang aneh-aneh!? Umm… bagaimana ya? Ya sudahlah! Ku jawab jujur saja!" Lucy mengarahkan jari-jemarinya mengetik kata-kata lalu mulai menekan tombol **send**.

'**Vanilla4321**

**Belum, memangnya kenapa?**'

Tak lama, terdengar bunyi balasan. Lucy tambah heran ketika membacanya akan tetapi ia kembali menjawabnya dengan jujur.

'**FlameKey000**

**Berapa umurmu?**'

Lucy menghela nafas pelan lalu mulai melihat ke arah taman rumahnya, menunggu balasan akun itu.

'**Vanilla4321**

**16, lalu?**'

Diit! Diit! Bunyi pesan terdengar lagi. Sesegera mungkin Lucy melihat pesan itu lalu tersenyum tipis.

'**FlameKey000**

**Berarti umur kita sama, maukah kau jadi pacarku? Yah… Aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang, so… Do you wanna be my girlfriend?**'

Lucy berfikir sebentar, hei! Ini bisa membantunya untuk memenangkan tantangan Natsu! Akan tetapi Lucy kan tidak suka pada orang yang mamiliki akun itu. Melihatnya saja tidak pernah!

'**Vanilla4321**

**Kenapa bukan yang lain, maksudku kenapa kau memilihku?**'

Lucy tak mau ketinggalan pesan, jadi ia tetap melihat monitor itu sampai ada tanda pesan baru.

'**FlameKey000**

**Karena aku menyukaimu**'

Lucy tertawa kecil, suka? Kenal saja tidak!

'**Vanilla4321**

**Bagaimana bisa? Apa alasanmu?**'

DIIIT! DIIIT! Balasan secepat kilat yang Lucy terima dari akun itu. Lucy segera membukanya lalu menatap layar monitor itu heran.

'**FlameKey000**

**Tidak ada, tapi maukah kau menerimaku? Berpacaran 5 hari saja sudah cukup! Hanya saja kau harus mengakuiku dengan menambahkanku dalam ****relationship**** mu!**'

Lucy berfikir lagi, tak ada salahnya kan? Toh dia tak mengenal orang itu dan ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengalahkan Natsu, kan? Lucy tersenyum mantap lalu mulai mengetik lagi.

'**Vanilla4321**

**Baiklah, tapi dengan syarat, kau harus bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padamu! Bagaimana? Jangka waktu tak ditentukan, kalau gagal… aku akan memutuskanmu! Bagaimana? Deal?**'

'**FlameKey000**

**DEAL! Jadi sekarang kita sudah pacaran?**'

'**Vanilla4321**

**Yup! Tambahkan aku ke ****relationship ****mu!**'

Tampak suatu pemberitahuan pada akun Lucy dan Lucy melihatnya. Lucy tersenyum puas lalu melihat ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku menang, Natsu Dragneel!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Mennow ini hampir sama dengan FB tapi ini lebih di khususkan untuk chattingan! Tolong komentar dan sarannya di kolom review, ya! Arigatou minna-san^^**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**Arigatou, **

**Ryushizaki Yuuri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuuri update lagi ~(n 0 n)~ Arigatou minna-san yang udah review dan baca fic gaje ini (n.n) Hope you like it^^**

**.**

**.**

**My fic**

**Hiro mashima**

**.**

**.**

**Who are you?**

**Chapter 2 : Change?**

**.**

Lucy terbangun dari tidur malamnya dan mulai membiarkan chaya mentari manmpakkan diri padanya. Lucy duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Lucy turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju jendela yang masih ditutupi oleh gorden mewahnya.

Lucy membuka gordennya, membiarkan labih banyak cahaya lagi memasuki kamarnya. Lucy kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan diri di atas benda empuk itu.

"Masih pagi… Hoam…"

Tiba-tiba Lucy membelalakkan matanya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lucy memakai seragam SMA nya lalu mengambil tas miliknya.

Dengan cepat ia berlari ke lantai dasar rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa, tampak Virgo sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya seorang. Lucy segera mengambil salah satu roti selai kacang yang sedang dirapikan oleh Virgo letaknya.

"Mana ibu dan ayah?" Tanya Lucy sambil berlari di tempat. Virgo menatap Lucy datar lalu mengatakan bahwa orang tua Lucy berpesan bahwa mereka akan pergi keluar kota selama seminggu, ada urusan mendadak. Lucy mengangguk mengerti lalu berlari menuju gerbang rumahnya.

"Ada apa dengan hime? Ini kan hari minggu!" Ujar Coco tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya di belakang Virgo. Virgo mengangkat bahunya lalu berbalik menuju dapur.

Lucy merutuki dirinya sendiri karena memiliki taman seluas ini, ia kan jadi terlambat untuk ke sekolah! Lucy mengunyah roti itu dengan cepat hingga habis tak bersisa. Gerbang terbuka lebar, pertanda ayah dan ibunya baru saja pergi.

Lucy tak mau menunggu Loke untuk mengantarkannya, jadi Lucy memutuskan untuk berlari menuju terminal yang tak jauh dari sana. Sesampainya Lucy di terminal, Lucy dapat melihat banyak orang yang juga menunggu bus, sama sepertinya. Lucy segera melihat jam pemberian ayahnya.

Lucy menghela nafas lega, beruntung masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum masuk pikir Lucy. Lucy tersenyum senang ketika melihat satu bus mendatangi terminal itu. Lucy segera naik dan duduk di dekat jendela. Bus menuju sekolah lama perjalanannya adalah 10 menit. Jadi mungkin, ia bersantai sebentar sambil melihat jalan raya kota.

"Oi, bisakah kau menyingkirkan wajahmu dari jendela? Aku juga ingin melihat pemandangan itu" Tegur seseorang yang duduk disebelah Lucy. Suara itu sepertinya sangat Lucy kenal, Lucy menoleh kesampingnya untuk melihat si pemilik suara.

"NATSU?!" Sahut Lucy, Natsu yang merasa namanya disebut juga melihat ke arah Lucy. "LUCE?!" Mereka berdua saling melemparkan pandangan. Lama-lama tatapan mereka berubah menjadi tajam sehingga orang-orang disekitarnya merinding melihat aura mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Setiap hari aku juga menaiki bus ini!"

"Lalu apakah aku harus peduli?!"

"Oh… Sejak wajahmu berubah, kau menjadi berani melawanku, ha?"

"Berubah, berubah, memangnya aku power rangers?"

Mereka berdua saling melemperkan kata-kata sampai akhirnya seseorang melerai pertengkaran mereka berdua dan menyuruh mereka untuk diam sejenak. Lucy melihat Natsu dari ekor matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang.

'Kenapa aku bisa satu bus dengannya?!' Batin Lucy. Tiba-tiba Lucy merasakan seseorang menginjak sepatunya, dengan reflex Lucy segera melihat kakinya. Lucy melihat ke atas trus hingga tampaklah sang pemilik kaki. Dengan kaki yang satunya, Lucy menginjak kaki Natsu yang menginjak kaki kanannya. Dengan kesal, Natsu membalasnya dengan kaki yang satu lagi.

"Haha! Aku menang!" Ucap Natsu sambil tertawa puas. Lucy mengambil bukunya yang paling tebal yaitu buku biologi yang terbalnya 500 halaman dan memukulnya ke arah kepala Natsu. "Sepertinya aku yang memenangkannya, Dragneel!"

Natsu mengusap-usap kepala yang baru saja kena buku yang rasanya seperti batu lalu meraih ikat rambut Lucy yang dipakai Lucy untuk mengikat sebagian rambutnya. Menyadari hal itu, Lucy segera melihat Natsu yang tersenyum puas.

"Aku pegang dulu, sebagai jaminan" Ucap Natsu menyimpan ikat rambut Lucy ke dalam tasnya lalu berlari keluar bus. Lucy baru menyadari bus itu sudah berhenti di depan sekolahnya. Lucy segera berlari menuruni tangga bus lalu berlari mengerjar Natsu. Tapi saat ditengah aksi pengejaran, Natsu tiba-tiba terdiam sambil melihat lapangan basket.

Lucy berhenti di samping Natsu lalu melirik ke arah yang Natsu pandang. "Ada apa?" Natsu menunjuk para pemain basket yang sedang berlatih untuk kejuaraan meinggu depan. Lucy memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

1 menit… Loading

3 menit… Loading

5 menit… Loading

"Klub basket latihan pagi-pagi hanya pada hari minggu! Berarti… sekarang hari minggu!" Teriak mereka bersamaan. Lucy mencubit pipi Natsu dan begitu pula Natsu. Mereka saling mencubit pipi yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi!" Teriak mereka lagi, bersamaan. Natsu menoleh pada Lucy dan begitu juga Lucy, mereka saling bertatapan heran.

"Bagaimana bisa kau salah hari?"

"Kau juga! Bagaimana bisa?"

Mereka saling melepaskan cubitan mereka, Lucy hanya diam di tempat sedangkan Natsu berlari menuju sekolah. "Natsu!" Panggil Lucy, Natsu tidak mendengarnya, ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya Lucy memutuskan untuk mengejarnya.

Lucy berhenti di depan kelasnya, melihat Natsu membuka laptopnya, Lucy juga memasuki kelas. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu melirik Lucy sebentar lalu kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada laptopnya. Lucy mendengus kesal lalu berjalan menuju tempat Natsu duduk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

'' itulah yang diketik oleh Natsu pada kolom address browsernya. Lucy tetap diam dan melihat semua yang Natsu lakukan. Lucy tidak dapat melihat nama akun Natsu karena ditutupi banyak pemberitahuan.

"Wi-fi sekolah, seharusnya dimanfaatkan, kan?" Ucap Natsu tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "Itu karena kau tidak punya pulsa modem lagi, kan?" Ejek Lucy sedangkan Natsu meliriknya dengan amarah.

"Diam atau aku pukul kau dengan laptopku!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa!"

PUUK!

Natsu memukul Lucy dengan laptopnya, beruntung laptop itu tidak rusak tapi sepertinya kepala Lucy yang mulai error. "Itu akibatnya menentang Natsu Dragneel!" Ujar Natsu. Lucy mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kau masih membully-ku, Natsu… Aw…" Lucy terus mengusap bengkak di kepalanya. Natsu lama kelamaan menjadi tidak tega lalu ikut mengusap-usap bagian kepala Lucy yang sakit. "Maaf" Ucap Natsu singkat. Lucy yang menyadari Natsu yang ikut mengusap pelan lukanya mulai blushing lalu menendang Natsu menjauh darinya.

"Jangan pegang-pegang kepalaku!" Seru Lucy, Natsu berjalan sambil memegangi pinggangnya menuju laptopnya. "Sudahlah, kau mengangguku, Luce"

Natsu tampak sedang chat dengan akun seseorang. Lucy melirik percakapan mereka secara disengaja, Natsu membiarkan Lucy melihat percakapannya bertujuan untuk membanggakan dirinya pada Lucy.

'**Genki desuka, Key-san?^^**'

'Rupanya kau sudah mengganti nomor kodemu, Lisanna'

'**Ayolah, jangan panggil aku dengan nama asli, Natsu-san^^**'

'Hehe kita memang sudah lama kenal, kan?'

'**Memang benar tapi… Aku menjadi kurang enak…**'

'Kenapa? Kau kan sudah resmi menjadi pacarku kemarin, kan?'

'**iya^^**'

"Key? Apa nama akunmu, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy tiba-tiba, Natsu melihat Lucy dengan malas. "Bukan urusanmu" Jawabnya singkat lalu mulai mengetik lagi.

"Lalu apa yang menjadi urusanmu?"

"Membully-mu hehe"

Lucy menjitak kepala Natsu dengan keras hingga pamuda itu merintih kesakitan dibuatnya. "Baiklah… Nama akunku di awali dengan kata yang berawal dari huruf **F **dan **3 huruf** sesudahnya ditambah Key dibelakangnya. Mengerti?"

'Bukan… Dia bukan FlameKey000, karena FlameKey memiliki 4 huruf sesudah **F**' Pikir Lucy, Natsu menoleh pada Lucy sambil menyeringai.

"Tentang tantangan kemarin, aku menang! Karena sekarang aku sudah pacaran!" Ucap Natsu.

"Aku juga sudah pacaran kok!"

"Aku pacaran di **Mennow**!"

"Aku juga!"

"Dengan?" Tanya Natsu yang penasaran.

"Nama akunnya adalah **FlameKey000**, masalah?"

Natsu tertawa kecil lalu melirik pada Lucy yang tampak kesal padanya. "Aku yakin dia itu terlalu bodoh mau berpacaran denganmu hehe"

BLEETAKK!

Natsu sudah berada di ujung ruangan dengan kondisi menggenaskan sekarang. Tapi di dalam pikiran Natsu ada yang mengganjal.

'FlameKey000?'

**|||000|||**

Hari ini hujan cukup deras, Lucy terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama sambil melihat hujan yang terus berjatuhan dari langit. Natsu sudah pulang duluan tadi, karena ada sedikit urusan, Lucy harus berdiam diri sebentar di sekolah.

Sekarang ia terjebak hujan, Lucy melirik jam miliknya lalu mendengus kesal. Sudah jam 6 sore! Lucy menoleh kiri-kanan, berharap ada seseorang yang ia kenal saat ini. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang menggunakan sepeda motor berhenti di depan Lucy. Orang itu melepaskan helm-nya lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy.

"Perlu tumpangan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana?^^ Ya udah Yuuri hanya bisa bilang, Arigatou Minna-san dan…**

**Review, please**

**.**

**Arigatou,**

**Ryushizaki Yuuri**


End file.
